A Day With The Crazies
by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Snape are stuck living together inside 12 Grimmauld Place, chaos ensues. With only Hermione left having her sanity still intact, it's her job to tame and manage over the house and the crazy wizards!


**DICLAIMER:** _Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters.*sighs*_

**Author's Notes: So this is my first funny/humorous FanFiction. It was very hard writing it at first because I was more on Drama and Romance, but I'd like to try something new. If I get positive reviews, I might just continue writing more of these!  
So yeah, here it is!  
Don't forget to review this Fic!  
A proper feed back is very much appreciated.**

* * *

**A Day With The Crazies**

It was yet another exceedingly dull evening at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron were extinguishing the inexplicable boredom by engaging themselves into a barbaric game of Wizards Chess. The curious Draco Malfoy was there, lying on his lean stomach over the long, old and dusty sofa as his pale fingers kept typing random words on the keyboard of Harry's new laptop. His silver gray eyes were so enticed to study the amusing Muggle device. Severus Snape, was also there, sitting on a large black sofa across Draco. The mysterious man seemed to be reading yet another boring old book that he found lying around the house.

"What's taking Hermione so long?" moaned Ron, his stomach growling madly. "I'm so hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Harry, Draco and Snape retorted in unision.

"_Always..._" added Snape dramatically before turning his head back to his book.

"It's your turn to make a move, Ron." said Harry as he watched Ron frown childishly.

"I don't wanna play anymore." muttered Ron. His arms were embracing his aggressive stomach. "I feel so tired now."

"Don't you always?" sighed Harry before laughing a little.

"_Always..._" said Snape dramatically once again.

"Will you please stop that, Snape?!" Harry gazed at the bat-like man, who rolled his eyes away and went back to reading.

"Look what I found, guys!" exclaimed Draco. "This Muggle called _Tom Felton_ is smoking hot!"

"Blimey, Malfoy! What a creepy bloke you are! You're browsing for hot guys in the internet again?" said Ron as he looked at the laptop.

"Did somebody say _Tom Felton_?!" Snape dropped his book and hurriedly went to Draco and pushed Harry away.

"Out of my way, Potter!" Harry screamed and crashed on all the rubble of the untidy house. Snape's lips whistled at the sight of Tom Felton's photo.

"That's one hot baby." Snape smirked.

"Creepy old blokes." Ron scowled in disgust.

"I'm a fangirl, Weasley! When you reach my age, you'll understand." said Snape before kissing the laptop's screen. Draco watched in horror.

"SNAPE IS SMOOCHING MY LAPTOP!" cried Harry.

Hermione entered the messy living room. Everyone, except for Snape, stiffened at her powerful presence.

"Dinner is ready, guys! Now co-" the lady felt like she had been petrified once again when she saw the traumatic sight she had ever laid eyes on.

"Severus? What are you doing with Harry's laptop?" asked Hermione in the most calm way she could probably can, though her voice was trembling a bit because of intense shock.

"Oh! Err - Hermione!" Snape quickly pulled away from the laptop's screen, that was now filled with his drool and kiss marks.

"_My new lappy._" whispered Harry in sorrow. Hermione folded her arms and glowered at Snape. Silence filled the grubby old room. Ron's stomach grumbled impatiently at everyone.

"Bloody Hell! That was so loud." he slapped a palm over his growling tummy. Draco tried his to stifle his laugh.

"Well?!" said Hermione loftily, waiting for an appropriate reason. "Oh for Pete's sake, answer me, Severus!" Hermione demanded as she took one deadly step closer to the four men.

"It - It was nothing!" said Snape defensively, closing Harry's laptop instantaneously.

"Oh really?! Then let me see the lapto-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Harry when Snape threw the laptop out of the window, very determined to get rid of the embarrassing proof. The window crashed and tiny shards of glass flew everywhere. They heard the laptop smash on the cold pavement outside.

"NO!" cried Harry in horror. He quickly turned to Snape. His face was burning in scarlet fury.

"WHY YOU LITTLE -" Harry flung himself on the sofa to where Snape was. The two started beating the hell out of each other.

"Go, Harry! Beat that bloody big nose!" howled Ron in delighted.

"Go get him, Snape! Show that Potter who's boss!" Draco lifted a fist in the air as he and Ron watched the two wizards perform the pathetic Muggle dueling on the floor.

"Honestly!" snapped Hermione as she pulled out her wand. "Rictusempra!" Then Harry and Snape began laughing at each other's faces, as if they were the ones who were tickling eachother.

The tickling sensation was killing Harry. He felt like he could not laugh hard enough to express how intense the Tickling Charm was. Snape was also laughing grotesquely on the floor. His wide mouth was grinning terribly, making Ron and Draco feel so uneasy.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" said Hermione. The torture tickling had finally stopped. A swarm of relief came to the panting Harry and Snape's rescue. "I can't believe that a simple laptop would make you two attack each other like that!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the two men furiously.

"But he broke my laptop! It was brand new!" said Harry under his breath.

"Nip it, Potter! I can buy you a new one, anyway." said Snape as he pulled himself up on the floor.

"Oh yes, great! Thank you! And then you'll snog with it and throw it out of the window when Hermione catches you again!" Draco and Ron exchanged loud chuckles. But they froze when Hermione shot them a deadly glare before turning back at Harry and Snape.

"You two settle this misunderstanding maturely, alright?!" nagged Hermione.

"Now the four of you, go to the dining room right n-!" Hermione paused and looked down at her feet and saw an old book that was thrown carelessly on the floor - It was the book that Snape was reading earlier. The bushy brown haired girl did not hesitate to pick it up.

"HEY! That's mine!" growled Snape aggressively, but it was already in Hermione's hands when he attempted to grab it on the floor. The brown haired lady scanned the pages and studied the cover. The three men, excluding Snape, jolted when they heard Hermione gasp and scream in terror.

"What's wrong?!" asked Ron.

"Snape is - is reading..." Hermione mumbled in shock.

"_WHAT?!_" Harry and Draco asked in unision. Snape was blushing. He slowly stepped backwards.

"_He's reading a... Wolfstar fanfiction._" finished Hermione.

"**WHAT?!**" The three bellowed.

"Well, I find it very interesting! Look, I also have _Drapple, Dumblemione and Hon_ fanfics too!" he showed his collection of fanfics that made the four teens faint.


End file.
